Good Time
by Fireypassion
Summary: So Tenten is in love? Every girl falls in love sometime right? So what if it was with another girl? Tenten x Hinata
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - CAUGHT BY SUPRISE

Lately Tenten hasn't been feeling completely normal. She was in love with a girl, to be more presise she was in love with Hinata. Yes Hinata Hyuga. She can no longer say that it was her imagination, or that it was just lust. No she loved Hinata, but she wasn't really sure if Hinata even liked her back. It was all the little things like when she was embarrassed her cheeks would become pink, or when she showed she could stand up to Neji. _'Ah she looked so...' _Tenten sighed unable to come up with words to describe the sweet girl. '_Oh I wish I could tell her how I feel, but I don't think she would answer my feelings. So I guess I'll stick to admiring from the far...'_

She herd rustling and Neji stepped out. She was quite surprised to see him after all this was their week off from missions. Usually she wouldn't see him until the end of the week. On the other hand she trained with Lee all the time... They consulted each other on their love troubles and whenever they couldn't come up with an answer they would say, _'We need someone with more experience!'_

"Tenten"

"Oh hey Neji. What are you doing here?"

"Are you busy?"

"You know I don't swing that way Neji"

"Yes I know! You swing toward lady Hinata."

"Woa how di- wait did Lee tell you?"

"Hmm well I made him tell me if that makes it any better"

Tenten mumbled something about noisy guys and people who couldn't keep their trap shut. However she kept on listening. Even though she wondered if is she should do the whole now-that-you've-found-out-about-this-I-can't-let-you-live thing.

"Well I kind of made a deal with him..."

"Oh what did he ask for?"

"That's private"

"Oh did he ask you out?" questioned Tenten with a smug smile on her lips.

"Th-Thats none of your b-bisness! Hey! Wipe that grin of your face!" franticly statered Neji blushing like mad.

Tenten giggled at his reaction, Neji was still kind of cute sometimes, but she was in love with Hinata and besides Lee would never forgive her. Lee was madly in love with Neji. Tenten still couldn't believe he confessed even if he used her at his expense. Using someone was never Lee's style. She always told him he should go for it. Never figured he would actually do it.

" So why are you here? I don't usually see you until the end of the week..."

"Oh right. Since you helped Lee with his...uh .. situation. We decided to help you and Lady Hinata."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?"

"Oh my god! That **is** a tough one! " exclaimed Neji sarcastically." I mean we live in the same house, we train together and we're like siblings. There must be someone else who is much closer to her than I am!"

"Alright! Quit pulling my leg and tell me why you're here! I don't have that much patience."

"Here is the thing Lady Hinata needs someone to train with and right now Lee is distracting her so we have time to get there... So are you free?"

"Yes!!' Almost yelled the brunette.

Both of them took off toward the Hyuga household, hoping that lee made a better decoy, than a secret keeper.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Okay! What number am I thinking of **now** Lady Hinata?"

"Ten"

"Yes! You are right! You are exceptional at this!" complimented Lee.

"Lee you have been thinking about that number **every** time!" replied the long haired girl.

"Well...do you want to play hide and seek" offered Lee.

" Lee you're going to hide on the roof again..." Said Hinta easily avoiding a trap that would last at least an hour of distraction.

"Uh, no I wasn't" denied Lee unsuccessfully.

"Look I'm sorry, but I need to find someone to train with."

"Please Lady Hinata! How about hangman" said the black haired boy desperatly.

"Oh Lee," sighed Hinata.

"Lee! Lady Hinata" Yelled Neji from the distance

"Hello Neji" said Hinata and Lee in unison. Lee sounding bright and cheerful.

"Lady Hinata I bought Tenten with me. She can help you train, after all she helped me. She can practice throwing weapons and you can practice your move defending yourself from them." Explained Neji.

"Oh!"

"Hello Lady Hinata" said the brunette cheerfully.

"Hi Tenten! You don't have to call me that by the way!" Said Hinata sounding off guard.

"Alright Hina – chan." said tenten, obviously happy with the new nickname she picked out.

"Awww you made my name sound cute! Well we are going to have lots of fun training! Oh my gosh! Are you hungry? would you like some tea?Oh my gosh! I am such a bad host!" Panicked the smaller girl.

"Hina - chan please calm down! Its fine! Lets just Train and have fun there is no need to panic."

"You're right Tenten I'm sorry, but your going to have to let me make it up to you."

"Thats ok-

"Lets go to the hotsprings tomorrow and dinner. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes."

Neji and Lee said there goodbyes and were on their way back to neji's house. The next to hours the girls had spent training and talking. Hinata showered the brunette with questions ranging from 'So who is your type?' to ' Whats your favourite food?' Tenten managed to answer but Hinata just wouldn't stop. At the end of the day, both girls waved goodbye to each other completely oblivious to the fact that the other was just as excited about tomorrow.

***************************************************************************************************************

**Note from the AUTHOR:**

Hope you liked it the second chapter is going to have a little more action -_~

I absolutely had to add that picture it's sooo cute! I had to have a little inseperation (SP?) before writing .... And this is like the cutest picture of that couple!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 ~ POSSIBILITIES

H y u g a H o u s e h o l d - 6 A.M. 

Hinata woke up, quite early. She was so excited to get to spend time with Tenten today. Looking out the window she saw the beautiful sunrise. The best part of a sunrise is that when you watch it seems like the world is still sleeping but you're awake. It makes everything feel safe, like all the danger, sadness, and the cruelty in the world just fell asleep. Hinata sighed. She felt like growing wings and flying toward the beautiful rising sun; knowing full well that it's impossible she still couldn't help, but wish. Not today! Today was all about Tenten after all! Oh Hinata was so head over heels for her, but she couldn't let her father know. Got forbid she lost the last use she had - giving him a grandchild. Uncharacteristically Hinata almost snorted. She brushed her teeth, took a nice hot shower and started to pick out the clothes to wear. Should she wear the cute strapless dress that matched the color of her hair, or go with the hot mini one she borrowed from Ino? Hinata decided on the cute one. _'There this should do it!' _thought Hinata adding baby breath (flowers) on the waist of the dress. And then she saw it, the butterfly clip on her dresser. she was definitely going to wear that! Now she is going to wear the casual clothes for the hot springs. She just couldn't wait till the evening! _' I wonder what Tenten is going to wear?'_

*******************************************************************************************************************

H y u g a H o u s e h o l d - 6 P.M.

Hinata waited eagerly for Tenten to arrive. They have scheduled the dinner for 9 and hot springs for 6:30 ish. She couldn't help but think of the possibilities, like what she would say and if she would have the courage to confess. She herd footsteps and saw Tenten appear. She wore her casual clothes, yet still managed to look pretty.

" Hi Hina-chan! " Yelled Tenten.

" Tenten-san you're here! " exclaimed Hinata

" Yes and please drop the suffex " politely said Tenten.

" Alright, so are we off to the hot springs? " asked Hinata.

" Yes, except there is one problem" confessed Tenten. " Ino and Sakura said they were going to meet us there"

" Oh well.. the more ..the merrier.. right.. ?" stuttered Hinata.

" Yes, Im sorry its just they were helping me get a dress and ... it slipped out"

" That's fine really. So we're meeting them at the hot springs?"

" Yes take your dress for dinner with you we're going there right away"

" Are Sakura and Ino joining us for dinner? I would-

" Lady Hinata its alright they decided to stay at the hot springs and .. um well indulge in a couple of activities "

" Activities? Like? "

" Um well I'm no sure I'm supposed to say this, but they're going out. So most likely something that's rated 18 + "

" Oh! "

" Um on the other hand if you don't-

" Its fine I don't mind. I think it's beautiful that they can be in love like that. Don't you think it's beautiful? "

" Yes!....I mean Yes. "

" Lets get going then."

*******************************************************************************************************************

H o t S p r i n g s - 6 :17 P.M.

" Hinata ! Tenten! " Screamed the two happy, ecstatic girls!

" Sakura, Ino. Great to see you again! " Answered Hinata. " Right Tenten? "

" Yes " sighed Tenten.

" So, are we getting in or what?"

" Yes! "

The springs were hot and steamy. Making all 4 of the girls blush. Sakura brought along some sake which she offered to everyone and if they didn't except she work her magic on their conscience. Ino started a conversation about all the fresh gossip she heard in the flower shop.

" Did you hear Kurenai-sensei and Izuma- sensei are dating!"

" Oh so its true!"

"Yep, he brought flowers and he wanted a card written as well, you know the man sure can write poetry!"

"I heard that Jeraya-sama and Tsunade- sama are going out"

"I heard that _he_ is only going out with her, because she has the biggest breast size in the _whole _village"

" Oh my god! Thats kind of true though, _her_ breasts are _big_!"

" How big are _yours_ Sakura?" said Ino suggestively.

" I think you'll find out when these two leave for dinner" simply answered Sakura.

" Hmf ! How about you Tenten and Hinata?"

" Lady Hinata you don't have to answer anything"

" It's fine -

" I wanna see! " complained the drunk blonde. Reaching out she grabbed the towel of Hinata. Reveling her entire body. Making Hinata turn red and giving a blush to Tenten. The brunette took the towel and wrapped it around Hina. Too late the Hyuga fainted from the sudden surprise or the heat or the combination of both.

" That was wrong of you Ino! " exclaimed Sakura.

"Punish me then, I've just cheated on you!" replied Ino drunkenly.

" Were going to go. I think Ino can't wait anymore and Lady Hinata fainted."

"Alright Tenten I'm sorry about that"

"Its fine I'll talk to you later"

" Bye - Bye Tenten chan!" yelled Ino drunkenly.

The last thing Tenten herd was the splash of water and muffled moans.

*****************************************************************************************************************

H o t s p r i n g s - 9 PM

The room was silent, except the calm deep breaths that could be herd coming from the passed out Hyuga. Tenten had to rent a room, because she wasn't sure if showing up at the Hyuga household with a passed out and not to mention drunk Hinata; would be a good idea. Minutes passed and Lady Hinata soon woke up.

" Mmm where am I ?"

" At the hot springs "

" Tenten? What happened ? "

" You fainted "

" Oh that's right" blushed Hinata as she remembered what happened.

" I was a worried "

" Oh I'm sorry"

" I rented a room, I wasn't sure if bringing you home in that condition would have been a good idea"

" Oh thank you! Um would you mind if we stayed here for the rest of the night? So we wouldn't waste money? "

" No I don't mind I already paid anyways might as well enjoy it huh? "

" Tenten- san I want to tell you something"

" What is it Hina - chan and please drop the suffex"

" I...I .. Ilikeyou! " blurted out Hinata.

" What ? "

" I .. Like .. you..like Ino and Sakura that kind of like"

" oh"

" Its alright if you want me to go... " said Hinata with a sad smile.

" No! Please stay " said Tenten without hesitation

" I will, but... you.. you have to promise me one thing..."

" What is it? "

" You wouldn't hate me for this ..."

Hinata cupped Tenten's face and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet.

" I like you too Hina"

" Really?"

" Yes, I was really jealous of Ino."

Hinata blushed, but smiled happily. Returning the smile Tenten hugged Hinata. Both girls cuddled on the futon and fell asleep holding each other in their arms. Happy to be accepted and excited for what was yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Dinner

H y u g a H o u s e h o l d - 4:00 P.M.

Hinata was cooking dinner. The kitchen was filled with aroma of spices, freshly brewed tea and baked dessert. All of this adding up to one mouth watering and absolutely delicious dinner. The room was quiet except the humming of the small girl as she prepared her next dish. She was not able to sense the man behind her. He stood tall, arms crossed leaning against the kitchen door, looking at Hinata as she continued her tasks. Unaware of his presence she started to sing. Although highly surprised at her actions, he finally decided to reveal his presence.

"Lady Hinata, I didn't know you can sing"

The girl almost dropped the bowl she was holding, but skillfully caught it moments before it could hit the floor and shatter. Turning around to face the man she replied," Neji - oniisan you gave me a fright, I'm cooking dinner. Tenten is going to come over later."

"Tenten? You guys are dating right?"

"Yes. I would appreciate if you could please stop saying it! Father doesn't know that yet. Also that doesn't mean he has to ever find out."

"Yes. However, Lady Hinata you can't keep it a secret forever. Someday he is going to find out."

"Yes, well that's someday."

"Whatever you say, Lady Hinata. Say since Lee and I help you guys do we at least get leftovers?"

"No. I'll teach you how to cook Neji."

"Oh, okay."

Hinata returned back to her cooking, humming peacefully to herself. Questions racing through her mind, she shook her head; being able to answer only half of them. She silently went over the plan in her mind, first they are going to have dinner; then there is the sleepover and most likely something else... Just thinking made her head spin. The girl continued her task, waiting for the evening to come faster.

H y u g a h o u s e h o l d - 6:00 P.M.

Hinata put on her dress that she didn't get to wear last time. That cute black one, with baby breath on the waist. The white butterfly clip gently settled on her head. She waited patiently for Tenten to arrive. Neji volunteered to help out with Lee, in return for the cooking lessons. Neji maybe good at fighting, but he is not good at cooking. Tenten arrived soon, she was wearing a black Chinese styled dress. She dyed her hair red. Tenten looked stunning.

"Hello Lady Hinata"

"Hello Tenten, shall we dine?"

Tenten smiled in response. She was really happy that Hinata cooked for her, the meal was delicious and the tea! She had no idea how someone can cook like that, it was truly a meal that can satisfy even a god. She loved the dress too!

The next hour passed by fast, the dinner was full of laughter, smiles and occasional flirting. Neji and Lee had a good time as well, whispering to each other. Neji has apparently decided to tease Lee by using sexual intenodos. Lee blushed deeply and told him that they should speak about something else but Neji always countered it. Eventually they excused themselves, disappearing in some other room. No one had to be reminded that they shouldn't be interrupted.

Soon after, Hinata and Tenten decided to go to bed too. Brushing their hair and chatting. Hinata looked into Tenten's eyes, unable to look away, she finally kissed Tenten; the kiss was sweet and romantic. Tenten kissed back but with more force and the kiss turned into a breath taking, passionate one.

Tenten started to take off Hinata's PJs, the top came of first reveling Hinata's pink nipples, which Tenten started to suck playfully. Hinata let out soft moans, as her breathing quickened. Tenten looked up at her with a playful smile on her lips, making Hinata's blush deeper. The red head (dyed hair please don't kill me!) bit Hinata's collarbone leaving a kiss mark. Hinata flinched from the pain, but reached out to Tenten and took of her shirt as well. Tenten moved to sit behind Hinata, pressing her breasts against the smaller girls back, feeling her shudder. She started to kiss Hinata's neck and nibbled at her ear.

"AHHHHHH'

The whole house practically jumped in fright, when the blood curling scream rang out. It sounded like Hinata's father coming from his mission and finding two teenage boys in his room, doing the unmentionable on his bed. The girls quickly put their clothes back on and ran into the hall to see what's the matter.

"Neji ! Lee! You two will clean up this mess and leave. All this will start to happen when I'm done counting to three"

Neji and Lee put on their 'sorry- about - this' faces and Tenten and Hinata put on their 'thank- you- you- didn't - tell.'

"Hinata, you had a friend over?"

"Yes father, this is Tenten and she came over for a sleep over"

"Alright. Nice to meet you and you two may go back to your room, Hinata."

"Yes father"

"Oh and Hinata you didn't know anything about this did you?"

"No father"

"Alright I'll see you two in the morning"

When the girls were back in Hinata's room, they started to giggle like crazy.

"Lady Hinata we are so lucky"

"Did you see my father's face! He couldn't believe his eyes!"

"I wonder what Neji and Lee going to do to get on his good side again."

"Well, my father isn't going to forgive them that easily."

"They helped us, so I suppose we should return the favor."

"Yes. Tomorrow though, let's sleep for now."


End file.
